


养狼计划43

by culter



Category: XINBO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	养狼计划43

这是不可能的。  
这是当方博被许昕进入的时候第一个想法。  
很长时间以后当方博闭上双眼完全想不出那天下午具体发生了什么，他们在床上互相撕扯侧卧着看着对方的表情替对方手淫，没完没了的吻被断断续续的呻吟打断。夏日的下午却忘了开空调，酒店房间又是朝西的，夕晒阳就这么肆无忌惮的直射进来，房子里的一切都涂上了一层温吞的金黄色，包括他们汗津津的身体。  
他们的手都没办法离开对方的身体，不知什么时候又在床上坐了起来，互相搂抱着磨蹭着暴露的皮肤，接吻口水顺着嘴角流到了下颚，许昕摸着方博的脸吻的投入。他的手指沾上了不知道是谁的口水，缓缓的把摸到方博的分身处，那是即使他眯起眼睛也没法忽略的弧度。他湿乎乎的手抚上了方博的挺立后又一次前后上下的运动起来，有了口水的润滑方博的呻吟渐渐管不住了，他甚至不能专心接吻，只能扬起头半闭着眼睛喉咙里挤出一个个气声，喉结也不自觉的上下抖动着，失去了方博嘴唇的许昕轻轻咬啄不安分的喉结。方博呻吟的声音更大了，许昕把他的手引向自己的腰下，当方博开始摸到的时候吓得缩回了手，但接下来就自然多了，他们的频率在彼此的喘息和呻吟中不断升级，汗水滴到对方的身上慢慢滑落到不知名的地方。  
方博的声音越大许昕喘的就越重，等他快要到了的时候永远在找许昕的吻，他似乎打定主意把最后一声呻吟压抑在接吻里。屋子里的热的像蒸笼一样，方博的黑色的眼睛像是和这个房间一样升腾起一层雾，平添了许多暧昧的邀请。  
许昕对上双眼睛心里惊了一下，他立刻想到的是：绝对不能让别人看到这样的方博。  
然后他挪开正在为自己服务的手，把手的主人按到了床上，对方有点吃惊的看着他，许昕就去亲他的耳垂，手慢悠悠的摸到他白皙的腿根处，刚刚抚上的时候方博就已经在打颤。  
“可以吗？”许昕在亲吻的间隙问道。  
方博歪着脑袋躲了一下，但还是回复了一个同意的音节。  
许昕坐起来，看着方博的身体，方博有点不安的把手放在下边。那是光找不到的暗处，许昕抓起酒店里的啫喱慢慢的看到自己的手指消失在方博身体的暗处，接下来是手指触觉带来的冲击，当他一点一点进入的时候最开始是那么不欢迎的紧绷的环境，他没办法想象接下来他怎么把自己塞进去，然后就是方博不愉快的呻吟，他抓住许昕的手抬头看着许昕眼角已经湿了“许。。。昕，我特别难受。”  
许昕坐在床上，方博看到他精壮英气的上身，和他手臂的肌肉线条，头发被夕阳衬的黄澄澄的，眼神却夹杂着欲望和心疼。  
许昕不会为难他。  
方博眼睛更有点湿了，他猛地坐了起来，然后伏在许昕身下，轻轻含住许昕的分身。  
许昕被他的举动惊到了，他刚想阻止他，但下身被温暖湿热包围的快感很快让他的阻止化成一声满足的轻哼，他低头看到那颗圆乎乎的脑袋的时候不自觉得全身的血液都汇聚到下边，方博低头小心翼翼的舔舐着却口齿不清的说“怎么又大了.”  
这一句击溃了许昕，他躺回到床上，找到了方博已经释放过两次的分身含住了，手穿过他的腰肢去摩挲他的臀瓣。方博从鼻子里哼出满足和快乐的呻吟然后继续把许昕吞的更深了，一时间口水声和呻吟声交织着在这个空间里攀升。  
两个人都没有什么经验，都是彼此的老师和学生，他们的躯干和他们的欲望纠缠在一起，索取更多的快感，许昕摸索到方博的乳尖开始用指尖挑逗，等方博的反应越来越诱人的时候他已经开始用力拧捏了，方博期间不得不停下所有哼哼啊啊的回应着，腰也不住的许昕的方向送。  
汗水从眉骨出落下挂在睫毛上，看到东西都带上了光圈，他看到许昕缠住他。  
方博忽然觉得自己就像许昕的猎物一样，而许昕则像缠绕着猎物的蛇。  
等到方博忽然射到许昕嘴里的时候，方博惊恐之中喊道“快去厕所。”  
然后他就看着许昕漱口一遍又一遍。直到许昕抗议。  
“为什么啊。”许昕不满意的叨咕着。  
“不，不为什么。”方博冷着脸说。  
许昕知道方博的拘谨和那么一点的害羞。  
他瞥到浴室里的镜子便把方博也拉到镜子前，里面两个什么的没穿的两个人紧紧的抱着，其中一个把脸埋在另一个人的肩膀里，红着耳朵。许昕把他从自己的怀里拔出来亲着发红的耳廓轻声说“你看，咱们都这样了我还在乎这个？”  
方博抬头啄住许昕的嘴唇又开始没完没了的亲起来，声音在卫生间里特别清晰，许昕的分身摩擦着方博的小肚子，双手抚上方博的臀瓣不断的揉搓，他抬头看到方博的背影映在镜子上，手上的力道慢慢加重。方博也浑身卸了力气一样瘫在许昕身上，不断的磨蹭。  
“咱们做吧。”在接吻的间隙，方博哼着气说。  
“哈，啊。”方博咬着被角伏在床上把努力把所有的喘息咽回去。他能感到许昕的手指在身体的进入进出，本来冰凉的啫喱已经变得温。口水打湿了枕头，他的乳尖摩擦着床单已经挺立，胸口一阵酥麻和体内的酥麻一起袭来。理智慢慢的崩溃，眼泪已经溢出眼框。  
视野慢慢模糊但是一个意识却渐渐清晰一起来，他想要得更多。  
许昕却安静的出奇，方博看不到他，就伸手去抓他，许昕伸出空闲的双手和他十指交错的握在一起，许昕轻轻的啄他的后背，一阵麻痒前后夹击方博，他开始把脸埋在枕头里发出一阵阵闷哼，最后他抬起另一只手去揽许昕的腰“许，许昕你快点进来，进来。”  
这是不可能的。  
这是当方博被许昕进入的时候第一个想法。

接下来一阵又疼又痒的感觉顺着他的脊骨扩散到全身，更要命的是，觉得难受的不得了却不想停止。  
许昕慢慢的进入方博马上吐出一句呻吟，方博的柔软和温湿严丝合缝的抱住他，也吞没了理想，他不自觉的摆动腰肢，一点一点的把自己打进方博的身体，他扶住方博的腰，撞进去，方博体内的软肉就迎了上来。  
“许。许昕。”方博的声音鼻音严重，他陌生的快感驱赶着他，看不到许昕只能又伸手去抓他。许昕俯下身体，贴着方博的后背，“我在这呢。”他亲了方博的蝴蝶谷，喃喃的说道，但是腰下的动作却是愈发激烈，几次险些把方博撞到床头，许昕揽着他的腰把他拽了回来。  
方博又开始哼哼啊啊的摇着腰。  
“方博，你没事吧。”许昕放缓了动作问道。  
“有，有点奇怪。”方博擦干了眼泪。声音软糯的不像话。  
“我拔出来吧。”许昕刚要挺直身体。马上又被方博拽回来。“我，我不想让你出去。”他回头抓住许昕的手回头对许昕说，眼神迷幻着蒙着一层雾。  
许昕楞了一下，然后把方博翻了个个，后庭的空虚感逼的方博短促的哼了一声之后许昕又马上把自己嵌进方博身体里，然后抓住方博的大腿盘到自己的腰上不停的进入。一个挺入后，方博短促的啊了一声后分身跳了一下。  
“别，别这里奇怪。”方博用手挡住自己的脸断断续续的抗议道。  
“这里？”许昕挺了挺腰身，发现方博的分身又支楞的跳了一下。  
方博的呻吟就管不住了 “不要，那，哈啊。许，许昕。”然后在许昕的后背抓出一道道红印子。  
然后一切就好像失去了控制，许昕看着方博被自己逼到了床头和墙壁的角落里，抬着眼睛一直看着自己，眼神里充满了索求更多的雾气，他微微张嘴一声一声呻吟交合的水声刺激着感官。  
直到最后。  
当他最后伏在方博身上不住的喘气的时候他才发现，天已经全黑了。


End file.
